


You're Nice Enough to Get Me Soup

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Developing Relationship, Fluff, Hinata is sick, Kageyama takes care of Hinata, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sickfic, Tomato Soup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 06:18:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4866206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama doesn't see Hinata at practice, and it turns out that the dumbass is sick. Fluffy moments ensue where Kageyama cares for Hinata. And yes, there is soup.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Nice Enough to Get Me Soup

Hinata wasn’t at the gym when Kageyama got there before school. He huffed, hoping the idiot didn’t oversleep his alarm. He waited at the steps for a few minutes before heading into the gym. The rest of the team trickled in, and by then Kageyama couldn’t keep out a prickle of doubt that maybe Hinata had hurt himself biking, or been hit by a car.

“You’re kinda off today. You alright?” Daichi furrowed his brow.

“Hmm? Oh,” Kageyama glanced away. “I was just wondering if Hinata was okay.”

“He’s home sick. Texted me this morning, said he was down with something bad.”

“I see. Thanks.” Kageyama gave a short nod.

The rest of practice went by quickly. Kageyama changed in the club room and grabbed his phone from his backpack. He opened up his conversations and clicked on the first one, titled _Shouyou :DDD_.

Kageyama typed, _Hey, heard you were sick. Need me to grab your homework?_

He looked at it for a moment and pressed send. Class wouldn’t be much fun without Hinata there today. Kageyama opened the door of his homeroom and seated himself at his tan desk. He slipped his phone into his pocket and stared at the clock.

 

His phone buzzed around eleven. Class was still being taught, and Kageyama’s teacher was walking through the rows, looking at their work. When she was on the other side of the room, Kageyama slipped his phone out from his pocket and opened the message from Hinata.

_That would be great!! Sorry I wasnt at practice this morning, I puked my guts up and couldnt ride my bike_

Kageyama wrinkled his nose. _Thanks for the details dumbass. I’ll be over after practice._

A second later his phone buzzed. _Could you do me a huuuuge favor and pick up some soup for me too? My parents are gone for a few days and the fridge is empty :(_

_Sure. What do you want_

_Something that isn’t chunky. Tomato soup maybe???_

_Tomato soup it is._ He put his phone back and picked up his pencil.

 

By the time school had finished and practice was over, Kageyama was exhausted. Without Hinata there, he had barely said a word and his face felt kind of stiff, as though he hadn’t smiled enough. He said goodbye to the team and headed to the corner shop that Ukai ran.

The sun was starting to set, turning the sky a nice purple. If Kageyama hurried, he would be able to get to Hinata’s just as it was turning dark. He ran to the corner shop, shouted hello to Coach Ukai, and ran out with a can of tomato soup in his bag.

The walk to Hinata’s took twenty-five minutes, and by then it was just starting to get past dusk. He rang the doorbell and heard muffled shuffling from inside. The door swung open, revealing Hinata wrapped in a green blanket, his hair laid flat on one side of his head, dark crescents beneath his eyes.

“Hey.” Hinata tried to smile. “Thanks for coming.”

“You look awful.”

“Thanks a lot.” He let Kageyama inside, shutting the door behind him.

Kageyama took off his shoes. “I have your homework here. Do you want me to heat up the soup while you look it over?”

“Sure. Do you know where pots are?”

“I can figure it out.”

“I’ll be in the living room.” He slowly shuffled away, the blanket dragging behind him.

Kageyama had to open up all of the cupboards before he found the pots, and suffered a similar ordeal as he looked for the can opener. Finally he found it, opened the can, and poured the soup into the pot. The burner lit with a whoosh.

A hacking cough sounded from the other room. Hinata called, “Can you get me some water?”

“Be right there.” Kageyama grabbed a water-bottle and filled it up. He brought it in to Hinata.

“Sorry.”

“I don’t mind. How are you feeling?”

“Cold.”

“Do you have a fever?”

Hinata shrugged. “I didn’t check.”

“Dumbass, that’s the first thing you should do. Did you at least take any medicine?”

“Nah, I’ve mostly been sleeping.”

Kageyama rolled his eyes. “Do you have a thermometer?”

“Yeah, in the cupboard above the water bottles.”

Kageyama went into the kitchen, stirred the soup a bit, and poked around for the thermometer. It was buried beneath bottles of advil, allergy pills, cold medicine, and the likes.

He walked into the family room. “Here.”

Hinata opened his mouth. Kageyama sighed but he shoved the thermometer in anyways. The number on the screen rose from 92 to 96, 99, 101, 101.3. It beeped and Hinata opened his mouth.

“You have a fever, dumbass.”

“Oh.” At least he had the sense to look slightly apologetic. “There might be some medicine in the cupboard.”

“I’ll get you the soup first.”

The soup was bubbling when Kageyama checked, so he got a bowl for Hinata. He found some medicine and gave him that, too. Finally, he sat down on the couch.

“Thanks, Kageyama.”

He looked up. Hinata’s cheeks were red. Kageyama looked away. “You’re welcome.”

“Is your mom okay that you’re here? It’s already dark and it’s getting kinda late.”

“I told her I was coming over. She said I could stay until whenever since it’s not a school night.”

Hinata grinned. “That’s great! You should stay the night. I was getting lonely anyways.”

“Where’s your family?”

“They left to visit my aunt on Thursday. They took my sister with them but didn’t want me missing any school, so they left me here." He sighed dramatically and put a hand over his heart. “I can’t believe they’d just leave me like that.”

Kageyama snorted.

“What?”

“Nothing.”

“No it’s not!”

“It’s just,” he wrinkled his nose. “You’re amusing.”

Hinata gasped and launched himself at Kageyama. “Kageyama thinks I’m funny? Whaaa? Did I make you laugh?”

They tumbled backwards onto the couch. Hinata was seated partially on Kageyama’s thighs, and Kageyama was splayed out on his back.

“I’m not laughing with you,” Kageyama said. “I’m laughing at you.”

“But you still think I’m funny. I can’t believe I made Kageyama laugh!” Hinata’s face was red and he was talking quickly.

“I think the fever’s just making you a bit crazy.”

“Me? I’m never crazy.” Hinata flopped onto Kageyama’s stomach and pulled the blanket over them both.

“What are you doing?”

“I’m cold.”

“You don’t have to be on top of me.”

“But you’re warm.”

Kageyama sighed. He watched Hinata close his eyes, then slowly put a hand in the red hair. He dragged his fingers through it.

“Mm. Tha’ feels nice.”

Looking away, Kageyama huffed, but he kept stroking Hinata’s hair.

“Kageyama?”

“Yeah?”

“You know, you’re really nice. I like you.”

He blushed. “I think you need more medicine.”

“I mean, really nice. Like, gwaah nice. I know you pretend to be all stoic and moody, but you’re really not.” Hinata mumbled, “You’re nice.”

Kageyama was quiet, his face still red. A few minutes later Hinata’s breathing evened out and Kageyama figured he was asleep. His forehead was close to Kageyama’s face. He tilted his head and pressed his lips to Hinata’s skin. He closed his eyes.

“Are you kissing me?”

Kageyama jumped. His eyes shot open. “You’re awake?”

Hinata craned his neck and looked up at Kageyama. They were both silent for a moment, and then Hinata reached up and placed a hand on the side of Kageyama’s face. “I like you a lot.”

And then he was kissing Kageyama. His lips were hot, his whole body flushed from the fever. Kageyama thought about how soft Hinata’s lips were, and then he closed his eyes. Hands found their way to his shoulders, pushing him down against the cushions.

Hinata pulled fractionally away, opening his eyes. “Okay?”

Kageyama nodded. He leaned forwards and caught Hinata’s lips between his own. “Okay,” he murmured.

They fell asleep on the couch.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey nerds, thanks for reading. It means a lot! My tumblr is hq-is-my-life if you wanna say hi or request some more fics (I NEED IDEAS).


End file.
